


recipe for disaster

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [30]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Magic, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her girlfriend is glowing. Like, not in the “she’s so beautiful she glows when she smiles” kind of way (although that’s certainly true too), but as in her skin is literally, honest to God, glowing—like if Iris turned the lights off right now, Linda would be like an over-sized glow stick standing out in the dark.</p><p>[Iris misplaces her spell-book. Whoops]</p>
            </blockquote>





	recipe for disaster

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: parkwest witch au

Her girlfriend is glowing. Like, not in the “she’s so beautiful she glows when she smiles” kind of way (although that’s certainly true too), but as in her skin is literally, honest to God, glowing—like if Iris turned the lights off right now, Linda would be like an over-sized glow stick standing out in the dark.

“Linda,” Iris says slowly, shutting the door to their apartment and approaching her with cautious footsteps. Linda watches her every move with wide-eyes full of fear. Eyes that are also glowing. _Shit._ “What _happened_?”

“I was just trying out a recipe in that weird cookbook of yours,” Linda stammers, tearing her eyes away from Iris to observe her hands, sucking in a deep breath at the eerie green glow beneath her fingernails. “You left it in the kitchen and I thought I’d try to surprise you—those were some weird-ass ingredients, by the way—and I had a bit of the stew I made just to make sure it tasted right and then—this happened.” 

She gestures frantically to herself as if to explain all _this_ , and Iris pinches the bridge of her nose in understanding and exasperation. _How could she have been so careless?_ This is not how she wanted Linda to find out.

“Fuck, Linda, that wasn’t a cookbook,” she groans, taking Linda’s hands in her own, her expression apologetic. “That was—shit, it was a—that’s my _spellbook_.” She watches as Linda’s mouth falls open in a little ‘o’ of surprise, and has to fight the urge to laugh because even her _teeth_ are glowing green. “Look…why don’t you sit down? I think we have a lot we need to discuss.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://lesbianlaurellance.tumblr.com/)


End file.
